dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Ermac
Mewtwo vs Ermac is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-fifth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Mortal Kombat! Which psychic powerhouse can keep their wits about them and overturn the other? Intro Fight Location: Cerulean Cave - Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow. Ermac slowly walked up the steps, searching for the immense power emanating from deep within the cave system. After reaching the top, he encountered a purple and white figure that was seemingly deep in thought, facing away from him. "Leave this place, human. You do not belong here." he said coldly. Ermac summoned two balls of psychic energy to his hands. "We are no mere human. We are gods. You will kneel before us." Mewtwo turned to face Ermac. "You are unwise to believe I would walk beneath you!" HERE WE GO! Ermac opened on the offensive, casting the two balls of psychokinesis at Mewtwo. The Pokemon simply pulled up a Barrier to protect itself from any possible harm. Ermac then teleported behind Mewtwo and struck him in the back with a kick, sending him staggering forward. He then teleported in front of Mewtwo and slammed him into the air with an uppercut. As Mewtwo was sent soaring, Ermac quickly grabbed him telekinetically and slammed him down to the ground. Mewtwo slowly picked himself up, somewhat surprised at Ermac's power, but he began to charge up an Aura Sphere. Ermac raised his arms and blocked the attack, but was still blown back by the force. Mewtwo then slashed his opponent with a Psycho Cut, slamming him spine first into the wall. Mewtwo then lifted several large boulders with his telekinesis and sent them towards Ermac. The ninja quickly tried to grip them with his own telekinesis, but was too slow and the boulders slammed into his body with a lot of force. Ermac dropped towards the ground and Mewtwo charged up two Shadow Balls, hurling them at the descending Ermac. Before the attacks could land though, Ermac vanished into thin air, reappearing in front of Mewtwo and slamming him down to the ground with an axehandle. The Genetic Pokemon hit hard, but recovered in time to dodge a stomp from Ermac. Mewtwo then used Future Sight to hopefully give himself an advantage later on. As he did this, Ermac began to hover above Mewtwo, and he lunged at him with a drop kick. Mewtwo caught the attack and swung his opponent into a pillar of stone, which broke and collapsed on top of him. After a brief period of time, the stones trapping Ermac began to float and flew towards Mewtwo. The Pokemon quickly pulled up a Barrier to protect himself from the attacks, but like before, Ermac appeared behind Mewtwo, kicking him in the back of the head before grabbing him by the throat and dragging him face first into the ground. Mewtwo's head bounced off the ground and Ermac was now in control of the fight. He lifted Mewtwo into the air telekinetically before slamming him against the roof of the cave, then into the wall before slamming him to the ground. Ermac then summoned several Soul Balls to his side and battered Mewtwo with them, incapacitating the Pokemon. Mewtwo lay motionless on the ground and Ermac hoisted him into the air. "Your abilities pale before us." he said, preparing to finish him. But he then found himself on the receiving end of a psychic attack, which blasted him into the air. The Future Sight from earlier had come in clutch, and Mewtwo stood back up grabbing Ermac and firing a Psystrike at the ninja's head, which burst from the pressure. Mewtwo then tossed Ermac's headless body into the water, which quickly sunk to the bottom. MEWTWO WINS! FATALITY! DBX! Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:ZackAttackX Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights